Une journée comme les autres
by Kuroedesu
Summary: -Papa, s'exclama le jeune aux lunettes, qu'est-ce que tu fais? -Canada! Tu n'es pas chez Angleterre? -Je… J'avais envie de te voir… -Oh mon Dieu, comment j'ai pu faire ça? Tu es son père… je ne le savais pas. -Seychelle, qu'est-ce que tu as?


Le ciel était bleu en cette belle après-midi et les femmes étaient jolies sur la plage. Il était temps pour moi d'aller faire mon tour, voyez-vous, regarder les femmes si peu vêtu était un de mes passe-temps favori. D'ailleurs mon fils m'en a toujours voulu. Pourtant, il devrait le savoir qu'il est la personne que j'aime le plus au monde. Je crois lui avoir montré assez souvent. Je sais qu'il m'en voulait de l'avoir abandonné à mon vieil "ennemi", mais je n'avais pas le choix, je savais qu'il ferait un bien meilleur père que moi, même si mon fils persiste à croire que ce n'est que parce que je préférais la plus jeunes des mes enfants parce qu'elle était plus belle étant toujours dans de la fine lingerie contrairement à lui qui porte toujours ses mitaines, mais je le jure que c'est un mensonge.

Je jetai de subtile coup d'œil au alentour surveillant la venu de petit ami potentiel, je ne voulais pas d'une bagarre parce que je me fais voyeur.

Le champ libre j'allai m'asseoir près d'une jolie brune avec deux couettes. Jolie la demoiselle. Elle portait un élastique rouge pour chaque couette et ses cheveux semblaient être assez long. Sa robe bleue lui allait d'ailleurs à merveille. Confient, je savais qu'avec mes cheveux blond ondulé ayant à mes épaules, elle ne pourrait pas résister à mon charme. Après tout, j'étais réputé pour être un tombeur, romantique de surcroît, je vais laisser passer la partit qui dit que je suis un pervers. Donc, j'entamai une petite discutions avec cette jolie femme:

-Bonjour jolie demoiselle, votre beauté a su éveiller en moi l'irrésistible envie de vous connaître.

-Bonjour, répondit la petite inconnue gênée et rougissante.

-Pourrais-je avoir l'honneur de connaître votre nom?

-Je m'appelle Seychelle, la jeune femme entoura ses genoux de ses mains cherchant à cacher les courbes de son corps, je viens d'Afrique.

-Enchanté, je suis France, je viens d'Europe.

Je lui offris mon meilleur sourire cherchant à lui ôter sa gêne et elle me sourit en retour. Je lui proposai ensuite une glace qu'elle accepta avec joie. Vanille chocolat qu'elle avait répondue lorsque je lui avais demandé quelle sorte elle voulait.

J'aimais beaucoup son choix, les teintes blanche et noire, exactement comme elle et moi, mes cheveux blonds rejoignaient le blanc et ses cheveux bruns rejoignaient le noir.

Vanille chocolat étaient deux arômes qui s'harmonisaient parfaitement, peut-être que nous y arriverons aussi. Je souris à cette pensée. Je lui donnai sa glace et mangeai la mienne, elles fondaient rapidement dû à la chaleur et j'en profitai pour user de mon charme.

De la glace avait fondu et coulait à présent sur le bras de ma compagne du moment, doucement je lui avais léché le bras prenant soins de faire ça avec grâce et habileté. J'eues comme à mon habitude l'effet escompté.

Nous passâmes le reste de la journée ensemble, je remerciai la chance que j'avais eu de tomber sur une belle femme seul et sans défense. Nous nous lançâmes la balle, nous arrosâmes dans l'eau, nous eûmes réellement beaucoup de plaisir. Pour souligner la fin de la journée je l'avais invité chez moi et elle semblait très heureuse.

Je la conduisis à ma voiture et lui ouvris la porte passagère, elle me remercia et s'installa sur le siège. Elle me sourit et je lui envoyai un baiser de la main avant de refermer la porte, je voyais déjà son petit sourire gêné.

Je m'empressai à m'asseoir sur le siège conducteur et démarra le moteur. J'aimai le ronronnement que faisait ma belle décapotable, comme le ronronnement d'un chat. Simple et sauvage montrant son indépendance tout en ayant continuellement besoin de son propriétaire.

Je voyais du coin de l'œil que Seychelle me regardait, c'était parfait puisque c'était le signe que mes avances avaient tous marché, et comment résister à un homme aussi sexy les cheveux dans le vent?

J'accélérai chaque fois que j'en avais l'occasion afin de plaire à ma passagère, quelle femme n'aimait pas le danger, pouvez-vous me le dire? Elle se cramponnait tout le temps au siège, mais je voyais que ça l'excitait. Je fis un sourire narquois et me promettais que ce soir j'allais vraiment m'amuser.

À mon domicile je l'invitais à sortir en lui ouvrant la portière et en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à sortir. J'aimais voir son petit sourire apparaître chaque fois que je faisais un acte de galanterie, mais que voulez-vous, j'aime lorsque je leur fais cet effet là.

Je voyais à quelle point elle était surprise par la beauté de mon domaine et ça me fit le plus grand des plaisirs. Je lui offris à boire et nous nous installâmes au salon.

-Alors Seychelle, comment avez-vous passée votre journée?

-Elle était… bien, qu'elle avait simplement répondu.

-Oh, seulement bien, j'en suis quelque peu déçu, j'aurai espéré que ma présence aurait été un réconfort à votre journée de solitude.

-Elle l'était, dit-elle soudainement alarmée par mes paroles, je vous le jure qu'elle l'était!

Elle prit une gorgée de son vin avant de continuer:

-Il y a longtemps que je ne m'étais pas autant amusée… et vous… comment avez-vous trouvé votre journée Monsieur France?

-Appelle moi France, simplement France, et elle était mémorable, je vous l'assure.

Très bien, je savais que j'avais réussi à la dompter maintenant, je pourrai jouer avec dès ce soir. Il ne manquait qu'une étape, celui du baiser, mais il ne fallait pas que je le fasse n'importe où et n'importe comment, il faut un calcul précis. La température de la pièce, la nourriture servit, la boisson, l'endroit, l'heure, tout cela étaient des éléments essentiels pour que mon objectif soit atteint.

Si il faisait trop chaud elle ne voudra pas que je la colle, mais si il fait trop froid elle risque de ne pas vouloir faire grand-chose. Il faut choisir de la nourriture aphrodisiaque tel que les huîtres, le caviar ou le chocolat pour qu'elle soit dans l'ambiance et c'était toujours préférable d'offrir de l'alcool à son invité si c'est pour des fins sexuels, bien que l'on peut se permettre d'en offrir pour n'importe qu'elle raison.

Il y a aussi les thés et tisanes aphrodisiaques, mais j'ai pour habitude d'en donner seulement à Angleterre, avant le repas uniquement, après je lui offre de l'alcool. Il faut que ma jolie Seychelle soit dans une pièce accueillante, il ne faut pas que je lui montre tout de suite ma chambre sinon elle va tout de suite savoir qu'elles étaient mes véritables raisons de sa venu ici et surtout il fallait savoir quand était le bon moment, pas tout de suite après avoir mangé, parce qu'elle risque d'attraper une crampe durant l'acte, ce qui serait en soi très frustrant.

Je m'étais levé la laissant seul dans le salon, il fallait que je prépare le dîner. J'avais au préalable laissé la bouteille de vin en lui disant de se resservir si l'envie lui venait. Elle m'avait sourit et avait callée sa coupe avant de s'en resservir. Je lui avais rendu son sourire et lui avait donné un petit baiser sur le front.

Quinze minutes plus tard, je revenais dans le salon pour l'inviter à me rejoindre dans la salle à manger, je lui tirai une chaise à une table couverte d'une nappe et de chandelle. Je lui garantissais que je laissais toujours la nappe sur la table et que j'allumais chaque fois les chandelles, qu'elle n'avait donc pas à se sentir mal alaise. Je lui fis un clin d'œil et lui présentai un plateau d'huîtres.

-J'espère que vous aimez les huîtres.

-Je les adore, dit-elle avant de s'en prendre une et de la savourer, j'aime la sensation qu'elle offre à ma bouche.

-Elles donnent l'impression que c'est une autre langue qui touche la nôtre.

-Exactement, s'exclama la jeune Seychelle.

-Avez-vous déjà essayé? D'embrasser quelqu'un je veux dire.

-Euh… en fait non, je n'ai jamais vécu l'expérience… dit-elle totalement rouge.

-Je vois, alors comment pouvez-vous être sure de se que vous avancez? Peut-être devriez-vous l'expérimenter avant de dire cela?

-L'expérimenter, cria-t-elle surprise, avec qui?

-Je ne sais pas, dis-je en me prenant aussi une huître et en lui en servant une autre, je disais simplement ça comme ça.

-Oh… je vois.

Seychelle avait une impression de tristesse sur son visage, je savais donc que je pouvais mettre mon plan à exécution, je savais qu'il ferait trop chaud dans ma chambre donc je devrai faire ça dans le salon. Cependant, le temps n'était pas encore venu.

Je nous servis encore une bouteille de vin, que j'avais cherché directement de ma cave, il s'agissait là du Dom Pérignon, un vin dont je suis fière. C'est à ce moment-là que je pouvais passé à l'action puisque Seychelle devenait plutôt audacieuse, elle venait de me nourrir avec une huître et elle l'avait fait très sensuellement, je savais moi-même que j'aurai de la difficulté à résister au désir qui me brûlait de la sauter.

Je savais qu'il n'y avait aucune amour dans se que je faisais, puisque comme je l'avais déjà dit, la seule vraie personne que j'aime est mon fils. Je ne me sentais nullement coupable de me laisser aller au plaisir de la chaire, pourquoi refuser si la personne concernée était consentante?

Lorsque les huîtres étaient totalement terminées je l'invitai encore une fois au salon où contrairement à la première fois, je m'assis directement auprès d'elle. Seychelle se colla aussitôt à moi mettant ses jambes sur les miennes la tête accotée contre le dossier du divan.

-Dites-moi France, étiez-vous sérieux quand vous disiez que je devrai confirmer se que je disais à propos des huîtres?

-J'étais tout à fait sérieux, répondis-je.

-J'aimerai essayer… (Son visage devint plus rouge que jamais et l'alcool ne l'aidait pas)… je veux vous embrasser.

Je ne lui répondis rien, je l'avais saisit par la taille et l'avait attiré vers moi et sans attendre je l'embrassai. Personne ne se rend compte à qu'elle point un baiser d'une débutante pouvait être divin, d'abord timide il devenait toujours plus fougueux et ses baisers, bon Dieu qu'ils étaient bon.

Je m'amusais dans ses cheveux tendis qu'elle continuait à m'embrasser. Je la tirai tranquillement vers l'arrière pour la chevaucher et continuer à l'embrasser. Je soulevais le bas de sa robe pour découvrir son maillot de bain qui y était caché. Je frôlai lentement les courbes de son corps laissant directement un appelle disant que je souhaitais aller plus loin et je n'eue aucune objection. Je lui enlevai donc totalement la robe.

J'empoignai son sein sous son maillot excitant mon corps déjà fiévreux de désir, mais ce désir fut brusquement arrêté par un invité totalement inattendu.

-Papa, s'exclama le jeune aux lunettes qui tenait son ours polaire en peluche, qu'est-ce que tu fais?

-Canada! Tu n'es pas chez Angleterre?

-Je… J'avais envie de te voir…

Le visage de Seychelle se fit voir pour la première fois vis-à-vis Canada qui en eut un choque. Je pouvais voir à quel point mon fils m'en voulait et je me sentais mal pour une fois. Il savait que je faisais régulièrement ça, mais il ne m'avait jamais surpris en pleine action.

-Laisse moi t'expliquer, m'exclamai-je, mais il ne me laissa pas continuer.

-Seychelle? Pourquoi? (Canada l'avait dit d'une façon tellement triste que j'en avais perdu la respiration.)

J'ai vue Canada laisser tomber son ours polaire et rebrousser chemin. Pourquoi en faisait-il un tel drame et pourquoi il semblait connaître Seychelle. Je me retournai vers la fille en question pour la voir complètement sous le choque.

-Oh mon Dieu, comment j'ai pu faire ça? Tu…tu es son père… je… je ne le savais pas.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Seychelle?

-J'aurai dû le deviner… tu es France, c'est évident que ton nom est Francis… le père de Canada… dit-elle sans que j'arrive à comprendre.

Elle se retira de mes bras, je l'avais assez facilement laissé faire, moi-même cherchant à me libérer.

-J'ai embrassée le père de mon ami d'enfance… continua Seychelle.

J'avais à peine entendu la fin de sa phrase parce que j'étais parti à la suite de Canada. Il allait m'en vouloir toute sa vie, comment il pourrait me pardonner, il semblait tellement triste qu'il devait sûrement ressentir des sentiments pour cette fille, je devais vraiment m'excuser. Je ne voulais pas perdre la seule vraie personne que j'aimais.

Pourquoi il ne m'en avait jamais parlé de son amie? J'étais vraiment triste et des larmes coulaient sur mes joues. Où pouvait-il être passé? Mon Canada, mon tendre et petit garçon à moi, mon amour.

Je courrai afin de le trouver, mais il pouvait être n'importe où. Je criai son nom afin qu'il me donne signe de sa présence, mais rien n'y faisait. Il ne me pardonnera plus jamais, je l'avais déjà abandonné et maintenant je lui prenais la fille qu'il aimait. Je me détestais de toujours être un "playboy" si je n'avais pas joué avec cette femme, Canada ne m'en voudrait pas aujourd'hui et je pourrais encore voir ses sourires et peut-être que si je n'étais pas ce "playboy", je ne l'aurait pas laissé à Angleterre.

-CANADA! Je t'en pris répond moi!

Je m'agenouillai sur le sol, complètement en pleur et je frappais le sol de mes points.

-Je t'ai perdu, hurlai-je, tu ne me le pardonneras jamais.

Je sentis une présence derrière moi, mais avant de me retourner, j'entendis une voix:

-Non, papa, ne te retourne pas… je… (Sa voix était de plus en plus coupé de sanglot) je ne veux plus voir ton visage.

Je l'écoutai et ne me retournai pas.

-Canada, pardonne-moi, je ne savais pas.

-Arrête papa, (J'entendis le bruit de Canada qui s'agenouillait lui aussi.) je t'ai souvent parlé de Seychelle, mais tu étais trop occupé par les femmes pour te soucier de moi.

-Ce n'est pas vrai, m'exclamai-je avant de me retourner pour lui faire face.

Je le regardais dans les yeux et je ne savais pas quoi penser, il ne donnait pas l'impression de me détester, pourtant dans sa voix, ses paroles je le voyais bien qu'il me détestait.

-Je t'aime Canada, si j'avais su que tu aimais cette fille, je te jure que jamais je l'aurai approché, je te l'aurai laissé.

-Je ne l'aime pas comme ça papa, tu ne comprends jamais rien, cria-t-il en pleure avant de se relever, tu n'as jamais compris mes sentiments, elle au moins, elle comprenait mes sentiments, mais ça ne lui a pas empêché d'aller vers toi.

Je regardai mon fils s'éloigner et j'avais peur de le voir pour la dernière fois, qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par ses sentiments? J'ai toujours cru qu'il me détestait pour l'avoir abandonné, avais-je mal compris le message?

Pourquoi mon cœur me faisait-il si mal à l'instant? Pourquoi j'avais le sentiment qu'une brèche s'était ouverte entre mon fils et moi? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne cherchait pas à reprendre possession de son ours en peluche favoris? Avait-il vraiment les plans de ne plus me voir?

J'étais incapable d'accepter ça, maintenant peu m'importait que se soit sale ou interdit je devais le ramener à moi par tout les moyens et le seul que je connaissais était mes baisers, personne ne pouvait y résister.

-Canada!

Il ne se retourna pas.

-Canada!

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne se retourne pas?

-MATTHEW!

À ce nom je vis le dos de mon fils se figer.

-Matthew, Matthew, reviens je t'en conjure.

J'avançai tranquillement vers lui pour ne pas le brusquer.

-Je suis désolé pour se que je m'apprête à faire, Matthew.

Je saisis mon fils et l'embrassai directement sur les lèvres. Je le tenais contre moi et l'embrassai, comme j'avais depuis si longtemps voulu le faire. Pour la première fois j'embrassai la personne que j'aimais vraiment. Mon vrai amour, un amour incestueux, j'en conviens, mais il était la véritable personne que j'aimais.

Je ne voulais pas que se baiser s'arrête et j'avais tellement peur que Canada s'en aille que je refusais de l'éloigner de moi, je refusai d'arrêter de l'embrasser. Je dus pourtant le relâcher pour respirer. Je croyais qu'il m'en voudrait, mais il me souriait en même temps qu'il pleurait.

-Est-ce que tu les comprends maintenant papa, les sentiments que j'ai pour toi?

-Les sentiments? Tu veux parler de l'amour, de ce genre d'amour?

-Oui papa, cette sorte d'amour que tu partages depuis des années avec n'importe qui.

Le visage de Canada s'attrista.

-Matthew, je te jure que je n'ai jamais aimé personne d'autre que toi, depuis toujours il n'y a eut que toi.

-Alors pourquoi m'as-tu abandonné?

-Tu étais encore un enfant Matthew, comment voulais-tu que j'accepte l'amour que j'avais pour toi, un amour incestueux. Depuis ta naissance, je ne voulais pas te faire du mal.

Canada entoura mon cou de ses bras avant de m'embrasser.

-Moi aussi je t'aime depuis toujours, alors ne me fais plus jamais de mal, papa laisse moi revenir avec toi.

-Oui Matthew, reviens moi. Mon cher et tendre amour.

Je l'embrassai en retour.

-Je veux que tu me touches papa, comme je t'ai déjà vu toucher Angleterre, mais je ne veux plus que tu touches d'autre personne que moi.

-Je te le promets Matthew. Si tu ne me laisses pas tomber, je suis prêt à n'importe quoi.

Je l'embrassai une dernière fois avant de lui prendre la main nos doigts entrelacer. Il fallait retourner à la maison, Seychelle devait encore être là et elle devait se sentir vraiment mal.

En marchand Canada avait couché sa tête sur mon épaule et je pouvais le voir sourire et ce sourire était différent, il paraissait plus vrai qu'à son habitude. Il en était que plus beau. Mon amour de fils.

La pauvre Seychelle était toujours chez moi, assit sur ses genoux, qui regardait le vide. Canada s'était alors agenouillé en avant d'elle cherchant à la faire reprendre ses esprits, mais elle semblait ailleurs. Il l'enlaça et lui souffla un merci à l'oreille.

C'était tout se qui lui fallait pour qu'elle revienne à elle. Elle entoura Canada de ses bras en pleurant disant à quel point elle était désolée. J'assistai à la scène ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. Peut-être que Canada n'aimait pas Seychelle, mais une chose est sure, c'est que Seychelle, quant à elle, était totalement en amour avec mon fils.

Il y a de forte chance que sans le savoir elle avait été attirée vers moi justement parce que je ressemble beaucoup à mon fils. Nous avons les mêmes cheveux blonds et les mêmes yeux. Il était ce dont j'étais, depuis toujours, le plus fière.


End file.
